A Thawing Heart
by MightyMerlin
Summary: What happens to Merlin and Morgana after Morgana captures Merlin and finds out something that could change everything...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone, heres a one shot between Merlin and Morgana...I know they are OOC but I just had to write this down as those that know me know I am a major 'Mergana' shipper :D Any typing errors or grammar mistakes, let me know please :) Enjoy!**

**A Thawing Heart**

Morgana looked on silently as the guards left her prisoner in her room and chained his wrists and ankles to the four bedposts. They left quickly, knowing their mistress didn't tolerate laziness or even being in her way.

She smiled at the thought of their fear. She loved it when men in particular looked at her with awe and fear when they knew she was a witch, and a powerful one.

But one person never did that. Instead this person lying on her bed and unconscious always greeted her questioning gaze with a grin that made her heart lurch. Another reason to hate him she thought as she walked over and locked the door with the latches then with magic.

That was another problem.

Her prisoner had magic, and seemed to be more powerful than her. But capturing him had been easier than she had thought, even though why he was protecting the King was beyond her, as Arthur Pendragon was just going to become like Uther, she was sure of it. This thought made her think back to how she found out about him having magic and his subsequent capture at her hands…

"_Merlin, get out the way!"__Arthur yelled at his manservant as the man on the horse bore down on him, his mace about to strike…then the man suddenly fell off his horse and landed heavily on the floor a few feet behind Merlin and didn't move. __Arthur sighed as he looked around, and Morgana smirked slightly. He was a nuisance…but he didn't have a habit of getting out of tough scrapes she mused as Merlin grinned in that way that made her want to…No, stop that she thought to herself as she gave a signal to her men. __Morgana walked into view as her men surrounded the Prince and his men._

"_Hello Brother"_

"_Morgana" Arthur muttered angrily._

"_Now now, play nice…what would our father say if he saw us fighting so?"_

_Morgana smiled at Arthurs reddening face as she cast her gaze over his knights. Gwaine, Elyan, Percival all looked at her warily as they should. But when she looked at Merlin, he just looked back at her calmly and she felt a stab of irritation run through her. He should be scared!_

_Morgana looked at Arthur and motioned for her men to fire an arrow at Elyan._

_Five arrows were fired and before they hit their target and Arthur and his men made the predictable move of starting to fight back, she looked at Merlin briefly._

_To see his eyes glow gold and the arrows stopped in mid air and turn around and fly back to their original starting positions…killing five men._

_He had magic._

_That explained a lot. She was too numb to be angry yet but she smirked as Merlin began to run over to Arthur…not seeing her come up behind him with a cloth full of sleeping solution._

_It was easy to hold onto him as she jammed the cloth over his face as he wasn't exactly Percivals size, and he soon collapsed onto her. Morgana held him to her, her arms wrapped around his back and neck, her hair smothering his face as she looked at him briefly before Arthurs shout made her look at her brothers angry and scared face._

"_Goodbye brother"_

_Then she vanished with her captive._

Morgana walked over to the foot of the bed and lightly ran her finger along the chain that bound his right leg. These chains didn't cause any pain….but they could suppress magic. Even though he was undoubtedly powerful, he couldn't really control his magic….even a basic fire spell could set himself on fire. So he wouldn't risk using it when he woke up.

She smiled as she climbed onto the bed and straddled his chest, smoothing her black dress down before looking down at him and using her magic to wake him up.

"Wake up dear"

Merlin opened his eyes, which ached a lot, to see a pair of familiar emerald eyes peering down at him with a little smirk on her lips. As usual, he tried not to get lost in those eyes and the green eye shadow that she used now and looked at his surroundings.

To see he was tied to a bed, his arms and legs bound by chains. Morgana smirked as his eyes travelled to his bare chest and saw her sitting on him comfortably with her hands resting on his chest. She wasn't surprised to see him try and wrench his arms free and sighed as she sent a little shock spell onto his chest to stop him.

"You'll hurt yourself Merlin…do not try that again. And don't bother with magic either"

She hid a smile as his face paled at these words….clearly he was more afraid of her finding out than anyone else.

"I…I don't know…."

"Shhhh" she said, trailing a hand over his cheek as she lay on him, her face close to his "I saw you use it Merlin. What I want to know is why you didn't tell me YOU HAD MAGIC!"

Morgana gripped his chin with her hand, aware that their noses touched and her stomach was fluttering at the contact and feeling of superiority over him.

"I couldn't tell you…I couldn't trust you"

"I trusted you Merlin" she whispered "I told you about my magic"

She saw him wince and she smirked.

"But you can make it all up to me. Tell me what you've done with your magic and what you know. And maybe I will let you go back to your precious King…I hear you two are close"

Morgana chuckled as he went bright red at the tease. This was more fun than she expected.

"Morgana….get off"

"Why? I like it here" she said softly, shifting on him slightly and holding his ribs with her legs a little tighter. "Besides, you aren't in any position to negotiate. Now…lets get started…."

Three hours later, Morgana was bored. She was still sitting on him but he stubbornly refused to tell her anything. Even when she used magic and sent bolts of electricity and fire onto him, he didn't back down and stared at her defiantly.

"Fine"

Merlin wasn't ready for her to grasp his head with her hands and kiss him fully on the mouth….but he kissed back anyway which was what Morgana wanted. Using a spell, she somehow managed to get into his thoughts and saw everything. Everything he had done. Who he had talked to, including the Great Dragon, Nimueh, Sigan…But there was somewhere that was blocked from her spell, and she couldn't get through the block…so she gave up and concentrated on what she had seen already.

She was aware that he was now trying to break the kiss and free himself but she had him trapped under her and the chains held him easily because he if he used magic, it wouldn't end well for either of them.

Morgana had everything what she had wanted and yet she didn't want to end the kiss. It felt pleasant. Especially now that she had retreated from his mind and was kissing him gently now, and he kissed her back with enthusiasm. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying this but….

It wasn't quite the same. She wanted to know what it was like when he would be free to move his hands and legs.

She wanted to know if he had held the same feelings for her that she had held for him.

So she looked at the chains as she broke the kiss and with a single command, they fell off his wrists and ankles and disintegrated into dust.

Merlin didn't blast her off with magic which she was surprised at. Instead, his hands rested on her hips and he looked up at her with those eyes of his that seemed to pierce right through her and see her innermost thoughts and desires.

So she leaned over and smiled at him, their lips millimetres away.

"Just so you know, I haven't forgiven you Merlin"

"I know"

"But I do love you" she whispered, hating the tremor in her voice at the words she had wanted to tell him for years.

"And I love you" he whispered back, his voice hoarse.

Morgana smiled now. That was what she wanted to hear. When he was asleep, she would send him back to Camelot and leave him a black rose for him to remember her by…and to show him that his heart was hers now,

Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, because I had a few great reviews and a fair few more Pms, I thought I would carry on with this fic :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Merlin**

Merlin awoke to find himself lying on his bed…remembering the events of the previous night, he shot to his feet and looked around, running his hands through his hair.

"No…it was real…wasn't it?" he muttered.

Then he saw the black rose lying on his pillow.

Merlin smiled as he picked it up and all the things she told him came back to him when he was in a sleepy state.

"_Merlin"_

_Merlin smiled at the way she drew his name out into a slightly sultry tone and yawned. Morganas arm was wrapped around his neck and her lips brushed on his neck, making him shiver._

"_Milady"_

_A slight dig in his ribs made him squirm more as she kissed his shoulder before she spoke again.._

"_Don't tell anyone when you get back….no-one. Not Arthur, Guinevere…Gaius"_

_Merlin was about to say something when she yanked him onto his back and lay her hand on his chest, her face an inch from his._

"_Please….don't. They wont understand and if they found out…you would be executed"_

"_I don't want to leave you" Merlin insisted and she smiled._

"_I will be here when you get the chance to sweep me off my feet again"_

"_You don't have a brush"_

_Morgana swatted his face with a finger and laughed softly._

"_You idiot"_

_Her lips pressed on his before sleep finally overtook him and Merlin felt as though he was safest with her…something he never thought would be possible a month ago._

Merlin lightly ran his fingers along the stem of the rose, feeling her magic running through it and he smiled wider…until he heard Gaius' voice telling him to clean out the leech tank coming from the adjoining room.

Some things never changed he mused as he placed the rose under the floorboards along with his Sihde staff and other items he had procured since his time in Camelot.

Agravaine knocked lightly on Morganas door and entered as she said 'enter' in a slightly dazed voice….to see her staring at a black rose and holding it to her chest with a smile.

"My lady" Agravaine said after a few seconds trying to find his voice.

"Agravaine" she replied back as she placed the rose in a small vase next to her bed and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"There's been some problems trying to get those plans of the vaults…."

Agravaine was surprised when instead of Morgana narrowing her eyes and snapping at him like she usually would whenever something went wrong, she just shook her head as she looked at him.

"Then try harder"

Agravaine narrowed his eyes now as she turned away with a smirk…

There was something going on here and…..there.

A red neckerchief lying on the floor nearby. The same sort that Arthurs servant wore. But why would she even allow him here, let alone let him live. He had seen him earlier that day in Gaius' chambers cleaning out the leech tank while Gaius answered his questions about Camelots past few years with little success in getting important information from the old physician.

Agravaine smiled as Morganas back was turned.

"I will do whatever is needed My lady…you can trust me"

"That remains to be seen" Morgana replied as Agravaine left her hovel…and snatching the neckerchief.

A few hours later, Agravaine managed to find Merlin all alone inside the armoury, polishing what looked like Arthurs chest plate. He mentally rolled his eyes at his nephews insistence on looking good in battle and walked into view where the servant could see him.

"Merlin, a word if you please"

Merlin looked up and gently put the armour down and stood up to face him.

"I believe you are seeing someone you shouldn't be seeing…it has to stop"

Merlin didn't reply to this threat and Agravaine sighed heavily.

"What do you think Arthur would do if you were found out to have been seeing a wanted sorceress? That's treason against the King you know"

Merlin still remained silent. There was no way he was going to give Agravaine the satisfaction his words were getting to him.

"If he were to find out you and Morgana were….eloping…."

That did it. Merlins anger finally went off in the usual fashion, in the form of an insult.

"Are you just jealous that she likes me instead of a fat and lazy noble My Lord?"

Agravaines face flushed red as his hand rested on the hilt of his sword and Merlin gave him the maddening grin that always could get on anyone's nerves. Then he simply walked out of the room without another word as Merlin looked on wondering why he had left so quickly.

A few minutes passed and Merlin was about to carry on with his chore when Agravaine entered again with four guards in tow.

"Arrest him"

Arthur wasn't smiling.

The King was sitting in his throne as Merlin was dumped unceremoniously on his knees by the guards and looked up at him with a questioning look.

"I believe you have been seeing Morgana…do you refute these charges?"

Merlin hated it when Arthur used that official tone. It reminded him of Uther. Merlin didn't reply straight away, instead he looked at Leon, Gaius, Gwen, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan…the people he trusted more than anyone aside from Arthur.

"Merlin"

Merlin looked back at Arthur when he said his name and decided to lie….he couldn't believe he was doing this for someone who had tried to kill everyone a few times over but…he loved her.

"I do sire….I don't even know where she is"

"So how do you explain why I found your neckerchief inside her room?" Agravaine pointed out as he brandished a neckerchief to show everyone.

"Maybe I dropped it there last time I had to clean something SIRE" Merlin retorted sarcastically to Agravaine, wishing he could blast him through a wall.

"And the fact I found these…love letters in her room as well….with your neckerchief inside her cabinet?" Agravaine replied quietly.

"You don't believe what…"

"Answer the question" Arthur said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"There never was anything between us you prat" Merlin sighed "We were friends and that's as far as it went"

Arthur stood up and everyone held their breath as the King glared at Merlin.

"He put them there" Merlin said, pointing a finger at Agravaine.

Arthur sighed as he exchanged a look with Agravaine, who shook his head, before looking at Merlin after chewing his lips a few times.

"You have a lot of evidence against you Merlin…do you have any evidence in your defence?"

"What…no! because I haven't done anything!"

"Then you are hereby banished from Camelot and never to return on pain of death. You have until tonight to pack your belongings and leave Camelot"

Merlin was sure all the air was being sucked out of the room as he couldn't even draw a breath. A lot of murmuring was going on but when Arthur shook his head slightly and turned away, Merlin knew any words were pointless now. Maybe he could return to Camelot one day but thanks to Agravaine, he wouldn't be around to protect him.

But at the same time, if Agravaine was in league with Morgana….would she take his side over Agravaines should he find him with her? And what would happen when…

Gwen slapping him across the face got his attention but she stormed off before he could say anything. Merlin looked at Leon, who didn't meet his gaze and sighed….Leon was Arthurs second in command and listened to the Kings words to the letter. Percival looked troubled but because he didn't really know Merlin that well nor knew what his and Morganas friendship had been like years ago, he couldn't really say anything.

Elyan also glared at him before he raced out the room to follow Gwen and Merlin shook his head as he met Gwaines gaze. Gwaine didn't smile but didn't look angry either…as though he too was deciding whether he was truthful. And then Gaius came over and embraced him as Merlin stood up.

"I'm sorry Gaius but…"

"Its alright Merlin. Go to Ealdor. I will keep an eye on Arthur, as will the knights. We both know Agravaine isn't what he seems" Gaius whispered into his ear and Merlin nodded as he looked at Agravaine and gave him the dirtiest look he could muster.

Merlin allowed himself to be steered out the room by Gaius before heading to the physicians chambers. He packed his spell book and the black rose into his knapsack as well as potions and salves before hugging Gaius tightly. Merlin moved as fast as he could and was soon looking out at Camelots towers in the fading light.

He wouldn't be going to Ealdor….he had someone to go to now that was much closer….

"Milady"

Morgana practically dragged him into her hovel and locked the door before wrapping her arms round his neck and kissed him passionately. Merlin simply held on for dear life with his hands round her waist and tried to kiss back. Mercifully, she released her lip lock on him and he was able to talk.

"Morgana…Agravaine….Arthur…he…."

"Merlin. Slow down" she muttered as she gently touched her fingers on his lips, her eyes watching him with worry and confusion.

"Agravaine. He framed me. Put fake love letters in your room then said it was me who gave them to you. He also had a neckerchief and because the parchment was fresh he convinced Arthur it was recent"

Merlin waited to see what Morgana said.

But she didn't say anything straight away as she kissed him gently before talking.

"I will take care of him…you were banished weren't you? Arthur cares about you too much to see you executed"

Merlin wasn't sure if he heard an impressed tone in her voice as she was gently pushing him backwards to a chair and sat him down on it before settling herself on his lap, arranged her black skirts and hugged him gently.

"It will be fine….you'll see"

"I hope so" Merlin muttered as he breathed in the fresh forest-like aroma coming from her.

"You know I get what I want Merlin…I will make sure you're back in Camelot soon. But not yet"

Morgana gently held his chin with a hand and kissed him again and Merlin allowed his worries to leave for the time being. Because for now at least, he felt safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again :) Heres the next chapter, will probably do one more and maybe an epilogue but will see what happens :) Thank you to everyone who has read this fic so far and also to those that reviewed and put this fic on alert, it means alot to me :D Here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I still dont own Merlin**

Merlin woke up and looked around at the what seemed to be familiar surroundings for him now. Morganas hovel was cleaner than his room that was for sure, but a lot colder due to where it was and what it was made of. But when Morganas arm wrapped around his neck and forced him to face her, he smiled and snuggled closer to her. Morgana smiled back….she had been watching him sleeping for a full hour now. In that time, she had been thinking how they had gotten to being so close and then dismissed the thoughts towards thinking of how she would clear his name and get him back in Camelot. Not many people cared about her, but he did.

"You snored" she muttered with a grin.

"I didn't" Merlin protested until her snigger made him cut off his protests and he playfully dug his fingers into her ribs.

Morgana let out a shriek and rolled on top of him, trying to grab his hands to stop the tickles…she had never liked it but when he did it, she didn't mind.

But she wouldn't let him win at this game.

She moved her head down so her hair smothered his face and when he was distracted, she grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed and smirked as she moved her hair to one side with a little magic and kissed her nose.

"You're cute when you are being teased"

"You're cute when you're being tickled" Merlin retorted with a goofy smile.

Morgana smiled and let go of his wrists and sat up, still straddling his stomach. Merlin moved upright and held her waist and saw her pondering expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking how to get you back to Camelot. And how to get rid of Agravaine as well" she added.

Merlin knew she wouldn't be the same Morgana they had loved a few years ago…she had so much anger in her. But he wouldn't stop her plan as long as no-one else got hurt. Morgana seemed to pick up on his thoughts and gently patted his cheek as she looked down at him.

"Don't fret, no-one else will be involved Merlin"

Merlin didn't have time to say anything as her eyes flared gold and he was sent into a deep sleep.

Morgana knew he wouldn't want anyone, maybe even Agravaine getting hurt. But she wanted Agravaine dead or really injured for going behind her back with his own plans….not to mention treating Merlin in such a bad way. No, she now had an idea. Everyone would know it was Agravaine that was the traitor and she would appear to save Merlin and bring him back.

Maybe she could get into Camelot again after all….

Agravaine smiled as he looked out of his window to watch the young King and his nephew train with the knights. He was an excellent swordsman but he knew nothing about ruling a kingdom…Mind you, he did have Uther as a teacher he mused with a grin.

"Something funny My Lord?"

Agravaine spun around to face Morgana, wondering why she was here.

"My Lady…no, just thinking how it would be better with you on the throne"

Morgana smiled and walked past him, close enough for her skirts to brush over his feet and for her fragrance to hit him. Agravaine tried to move closer but she walked away before he could and he snarled slightly.

Morgana hid a smile. The spell she had cast would allow her to place thoughts into his mind and force him to do something stupid….So she vanished from the room and reappeared outside under an archway where Agravaine would see her. Indeed, Agravaine saw her and after a few moments he was coming closer to her again.

"Use this and attack Arthur" she said, holding out a red dagger.

Morgana hid a smile as Agravaine took the dagger and began to walk towards Arthur with the dagger fully visible and retreated into the shadows. She knew he wouldn't get very far in killing him and if Agravaine survived, he would be tried and executed to treason. Then it was a matter of getting Merlin back to Camelot but she had an idea for that too…

Arthur looked over to see his uncle walking towards them and wondered why he was holding what looked like a red dagger. Daggers weren't red unless they were enchanted but he hated magic like his father did. His musings were cut off when Agravaine roared and brought his dagger up for a killing blow. Arthur easily avoided the clumsy lunge and knocked the blade out of his hands with a flurry of swings and his uncle fell to the floor, clutching his hand.

"You….attacked me" Arthur muttered.

"I hate you. It shouldn't be you on the throne, it should be me! You know nothing about ruling Arthur, you are just as useless as your father was!" Agravaine shouted.

In the background, Morgana smiled wickedly. The spell was so fun to use.

"Arrest him" Arthur said.

Leon and Percival moved forwards when Agravaine, under Morganas order, tried to lunge at Arthur again….and was stopped when Arthurs sword struck him through the chest. Morgana lifted the spell and vanished with a dark chuckle as Agravaine struggled to talk to Arthur.

"I….Arthur…."

Arthur didn't say anything as his uncle slipped away and wondered why he had attacked him. Was he jealous of him being the King? He hadn't been enchanted surely…no way would he ally himself with Morgana. No-one even knew where she was…

Morgana smiled as she appeared back at her hovel and opened the door to see Merlin looking at her as he lay on her bed.

"Morgana, what…."

"Shhhh" she whispered as she walked over and sat at the edge of the bed and kissed him on the lips gently before looking at him. "Everything's almost taken care of"

Merlin knew she had done something, but he wouldn't say anything. He didn't want to lose their rekindled friendship. He didn't want to lose her again. So he stayed silent and smiled slightly.

"What now?"

"I get you back into Camelot now" she whispered "But it may take a few days….do you want to stay that long?"

Merlin was struggling to answer as she was lightly trailing a finger along his cheek but eventually got his speech to work.

"I think I can stay a while milady"

Morgana smiled but sighed at the title….and so once again she dug her fingers into his ribs and watched him scream with laughter, loving the way she still held a power over him. She had been right to try and change her ways with him. No-one else gave her the chance or showed her that there was indeed another way after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, heres the next chapter :) Theres only an epilogue to write after this one...thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this fic!  
><strong>**Happy New Year and all the best for 2012 :DDDD**

Morgana gave Merlin a kiss on the cheek as she woke up and snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arms round his neck. He stirred but didn't wake and she chuckled slightly. He was such a lazy boy…

"Merrrrrlin" she murmured, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Mmmmph?"

Morgana giggled slightly now as she kissed his cheek now, allowing her hair to spill over his face, knowing it would tickle him and he couldn't stand it. And sure enough, he stirred and woke up, moving his head to the side to allow him to see her looking at him with an innocent expression that he didn't believe one moment.

"Morganaaaa" Merlin mimicked with a grin.

Morgana smiled as she kissed him gently before telling him what she had been thinking about for the last two days since Agravaine had been killed. How to get Merlin back into Camelot.

"Merlin, I've been thinking…about how to get you back. Its simple but its risky"

Merlin wrapped his arms round her waist and she lay on him, her face millimetres from his so he would see her emotions. He saw her fear of him not being able to go back to his friends, her fear of being abandoned again…

"I wont leave you. If I have to come back here every day I will do" he said, kissing her nose playfully.

Morgana twitched her nose and smiled before speaking again. He always seemed to know what she was thinking about, something that unnerved her but she was glad he said that to her. She had had enough of being alone. She knew it was selfish but that didn't matter to her. He loved her and she loved him back. Nothing else mattered.

"Alright…thank you" she whispered as she kissed him again gently.

"Morgana?"

Morgana had been aware she had been running her hand along the side of his face in thought after the kiss and gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry. Yes, anyway. Remember when you and Arthur saw me in the forest? It was magic that made me look like that, even though the exhaustion wasn't faked"

Merlin did indeed remember when they had found her but didn't say anything more, he knew she didn't want to talk about their past transgressions to each other about as much as he did.

"Well, if I use the spell on you and we get you in the forest and…I alert Arthur to your whereabouts…."

Merlin knew where this was going.

"He can come and find me and assume Agravaine had been the one who planted evidence and allow me back"

Morgana nodded. She didn't want to include her going back….she felt as though she didn't deserve it. But when Merlins hands gently grasped her head so she faced him, she knew he wouldn't just let that lie.

"Surely we can bring you into it…" Merlin whispered, a single tear falling from his eye.

Morgana wiped the tear from his eye with a fingernail and kissed his cheek.

"Merlin…"

"No Morgana…I wont lose you again. Its not right you live here on your own when it was my fault you are here. Let me try and make it up to you a little"

Morgana saw his earnest expression and sighed.

"Alright fine. But no serkets, wyverns or anything else. Bandits yes" she said sternly and she smirked when he nodded once in a little fear of her expression.

Morgana lay her head on his chest and hugged him tightly, hoping this wouldn't be the last time she would see him.

Merlin was a little uncomfortable standing here in a forest at night, his shirt and trousers ripped apart as though something with a hundred claws has used him as a scratching post and shivered slightly. He was aware that the spell Morgana had used would make him look rather pale but she didn't tell him that it would make him cold and rather nervy. Morgana had smiled innocently when she had cast the spell and Merlin had already thought of many revenge plots…his favourite being one where he would put itching powder in her dress.

His musings were cut short when a few bandits arrived. Morgana had mentioned them but she hadn't had time to get some. They didn't have anything to do with their plan. Merlin readied his magic. He hoped Morgana was initiating her plan now…

Morgana was indeed doing her part. For now she stood outside the great hall in the citadel and was listening to the shouting going on inside. The two guards that would normally be there were fast asleep. Merlin had insisted she didn't slay anyone and because the charming boy wanted her back here, she said she wouldn't hurt anyone. She hear Arthurs voice raise and she smirked. He really could hit a high note when he was angry.

Arthur was indeed angry. After his uncle had tried to kill him, they had organised a very quick funeral and now he wanted to know where his manservant and friend was. Many of the knights looked ashamed as they hadn't believed that Merlin was innocent after all. Arthur believed that Agravaine had lied and somehow Merlin had found out….and got him banished by planting that evidence in Morganas chambers. Only Gwaine had defended Merlin and he was now standing up and yelling at Ser Leon, who was trying to get him to calm down.

Hence Arthur shouting at a volume that no-one had ever heard him.

"ENOUGH" Arthur said again and everyone stopped talking completely and looked at the young King, who took several deep breaths before turning to Gwaine first.

"I'm sorry Gwaine alright? I should have listened to Merlin. If I had treated him like a friend like I should have, he would still be here now. Instead, I listened to my….uncle."

Gwaine didn't say anything and nodded curtly before sitting back down. Arthur knew that one problem was out of the way but the main one of finding Merlin was getting nowhere.

"So there's been no sign of him? Ealdor?"

Gwen shook her head. She had been there with Percival and Elyan and Hunith had been worried sick when told of her sons banishment. There had been no sign of him and Gwen was feeling horrid about how she had slapped him without giving him the chance. Elyan had been the same…only Merlin would stand up for his friends by following them into mortal peril.

Arthur sighed and looked around.

"Anyone else know where he is?"

Then the door slammed open and everyone turned to see Morgana herself walk into view and stride forwards, her black dress running behind her a few feet and making a slight whispering sound as no-one said a word…although every single guard and knight had drawn their blades and were watching her warily.

"Brother" Morgana said with a little smile.

"Morgana" Arthur managed to mutter, amazed she was standing here "What…..you know…."

"I am wanted for being a sorceress yes" Morgana replied smoothly, rolling her eyes "But enough small talk…My Lord. I am here because I believe I can help you get your friend back"

There was total silence. Gaius was looking at her but Morgana ignored him for now…he hadn't helped her when he could have. At least Merlin was trying to gain her favour again…..even if he already had it.

Arthur was struggling. Could he really trust her after everything she had done? What was in it for her? What would she ask in return for doing this?

"And in return?" Arthur said formally.

Morgana resisted the urge to roll her eyes at how he sounded like Uther and answered with her usual way.

"You stop sending patrols to find me. You leave me alone, I leave you alone"

"You don't want the throne then?" Elyan piped up.

"No" she said, not even bothering to address the knight "what say you sire?"

Arthur was stumped now as Merlin had said he would be. Plainly, he hadn't expected her to speak to him with any deference or politeness.

"Don't you want to come back here?" Arthur pressed her, wondering if she truly did.

Morgana didn't answer that because she wasn't so sure herself anymore. She just wanted Merlin.

"Alright" Arthur sighed "Find him and I will stop all orders to find you"

"Good. Well come on then, the last time I heard he was heading into bandit controlled lands"

She hid a smile as she threw her brother a map showing where Merlin would be waiting and vanished from view as everyone scrambled around to find weapons and provisions. Arthur looked at the map as he opened it. Their destination was only a short distance away, still within Camelots lands. Plainly, sending him away had made him venture into a hostile land and the King winced as he walked out of the room, with Gwens hand closing around his tightly. Arthur got the message. Bring him back alive, safe and sound.

He hoped his friend was safe.

Merlin sent another bandit backwards with a blast of magic and found himself a few minutes breathing room. The others kept their distance now, and tried different tactics to attack him. Sometimes two would attack, sometimes they used arrows and stared as they fell to the ground long before they reached the boy.

Merlin looked around and saw more bandits coming and he winced. He couldn't hold them all off without calling Kilgarrah….and he didn't know how Arthur, if he turned up, would think about seeing a dragon that was said to have been killed suddenly appear. Just before the bandits could let loose another volley of arrows, their leader suddenly pitched forwards with a crossbow bolt embedded in his back.

Two dozen knights of Camelot appeared over a ridge and drew their swords as they raced towards him and started a frenzied battle with the remaining bandits. None of the bandits thought to mention this boy had magic, and Merlin was thankful for that as he staggered to his feet, the effects of using so much magic creating a draining feeling on him. And someone caught him as he fell to the ground. Someone with long black hair which fluttered in the breeze and mesmerising emerald eyes.

"Morgana" he whispered.

Morgana smiled as she ran her fingers along his face before looking at Arthur, who had finished dispatching the last of the bandits and was walking over to them with an embarrassed and sorry expression as he kneeled down next to them.

"Idiot"

"Dollophead"

Prince and servant smiled at each other as Morgana watched their interaction, feeling a tear fall from her eye. She had been wrong just like Merlin had been. They should have trusted each other instead of choosing different paths.

But when Arthur placed his hand on hers and gave it a squeeze, she looked at him as he smiled.

"Thank you Morgana"

Morgana nodded, unable to speak until she cleared her throat.

"He needs rest"

Arthur nodded as he gave her hand another squeeze until he found the words he wanted to say to her since she had come into that hall.

"Are you coming?"

Morgana sighed.

"They wouldn't accept…."

"They will…many people have started to believe that it was Agravaine that corrupted you. I need you Morgana. you're family….the only family I have left" Arthur said softly.

Morgana looked down at Merlin who gave her a small smile and she smiled back as she looked at Arthur.

"Give me some time…I will come back but not yet…its still too soon"

Arthur smiled and hugged Morgana tightly, banging Merlins head with his knee.

"Hey! King Prat, watch it"

Arthur smiled as Morgana chuckled and gave Merlins head a knuckle rap before standing up and started ordering a stretcher to be built for Merlin. Morgana smiled as she looked down at him.

_No using magic to heal yourself….promise me._

_Morganaaaaaa…._

_MER-lin!_

_Fiiiiine. No magic._

Morgana smirked as she gave him a soft kiss when no-one noticed before she vanished from view as Arthur spun around and shook his head bemusedly. Merlin was smiling though. For Morgana loved him and by the looks of it, Arthur was getting used to magic and was trying to come to terms with what Morgana had done. And if King Prat could do that….so could he.

Merlin smiled as he allowed himself to fall asleep, looking forwards to the day when Morgana came back to Camelot….


	5. Epilogue

**This is it...The last chapter :'( Thanks to everyone who has read this fic and also to those that reviewed and sent Pms about it as well. I will be working on more 'Mergana' fics as well as a few other pairings but for now, heres the epilogue...**

_1 year on…_

"Arthur Pendragon!"

Arthur spun around at the voice to see Morgana striding towards him, crackles of energy forming in her fingertips. In another life, he would have reached for the sword at his waist and prepared to do battle but he had known her for a while since she came back to Camelot a year ago. A year after she had helped him find Merlin…

"Morgana"

Arthur winced when she jabbed at his stomach with a finger and she snarled at him.

"Get. My. Husband. Out. Of. Those. Stocks"

Each word was punctuated with a jab and Arthurs stomach was getting sore by the end of it.

"It was just a joke….he was getting on my nerves again and…"

Arthurs words tailed off when Morgana leaned in and she smirked wickedly.

"Would you like to know what happens when you reach forty? You get a massive stomach, fat legs and your backside could be used to block the castle gates"

"You sound like Merlin" Arthur muttered.

"Hey, that's true"

Morgana and Arthur turned to see Merlin standing there with a grin. Morgana smiled and walked over and kissed him full on the mouth, Merlin dipping her backwards into a sensual pose before tilting her up again as they parted. Arthur sighed…he hadn't gotten used to their relationship. Or their magic. Especially Merlins.

THAT had been a surprise to say the least. They had been hunting when a Griffin attacked…and his sword, which had seen better days, glowed bright blue just as he made a fatal attack on the creature.

To see Merlins eyes glowing gold.

It had taken a lot of talking, mainly by Merlin to explain everything about his friend who had hidden his magic for so long. After 2 weeks of talking and not much else, Arthur had given Merlin a week off his duties as he needed to think. Gwen had been a big factor in his final decision but the King had to admit he could have come to his decision easily if he had followed his instincts.

Merlin wasn't evil…he didn't have an evil thought in his body. And after he had been told how many times his life and so many others had been saved by his friend using magic, it made his decision even easier. He had sacked Merlin from being his manservant when he came back….to give him the job and title of Court Warlock. Arthur smiled when he remembered Merlin passing out in front of him and calling him a girl as he carried him to Gaius and explained what he had done.

Then a few months later, Merlin had announced that Morgana was coming back….Arthur knew about her being the proper heir to the throne but Morgana had waved his words away saying she didn't want that….then she had literally pounced on Merlin and practically kissed him unconscious the second she came into the hall and saw Merlin. It had taken Gwaine to carry Arthurs unconscious figure back too the castle after that happened.

And here they were now, kissing again. Well, he had to allow them to marry. Morgana had been made a Princess and was eligible for anyone…of course, she singled out Merlin instantly and once again, his powerful friend collapsed, leaving Morgana to laugh and hug him as she vanished with her husband to be. The wedding had been an expansive one but Merlin had taken it in his stride and when he and Morgana had been married, he announced to everyone he had two more big secrets.

When Merlin roared into the sky, Arthur could still recall getting goose bumps and everyone gasping as the skinny man roared like a dragon. So he shouldn't have been surprised when two dragons had appeared and landed in front of Merlin and bowed respectfully. He knew about them of course, but to be faced by two of them, Arthur still kept worrying about them even though they were allies now. One of them had been the Great Dragon itself. The other one was white and was half the size. And seemed a lot friendlier.

In fact, the white dragon named Aithusa was like a overactive child according to Merlin….which Arthur had immediately replied was down to his Court Warlock….and Merlin had transformed the King into a horse. Arthur still smiled at the ensuing chase that followed around the two dragons when Morgana had changed him back…until Morgana had stopped them both and took Merlin away for what she called 'a week even he couldn't forget'

And then a week later, Merlin had announced to the general magical population that he was Emrys. The amount of druids and people who had waited for the announcement of their eagerly awaited arrival was such that Merlin had been forced to live outside Camelots walls for a week so the city could function.

"Idiot" Arthur muttered with a smile.

Merlin looked over at Arthur, who seemed to be daydreaming and rolled his eyes as he lay a hand on Morganas stomach where they knew a little girl was…Morgana had seen her already which had ruined the fun according to Merlin but she had merely winked at her husband when she had told him, making Merlin believe that she was hiding something..twins maybe? Morgana smiled at him before nudging Arthur with her foot.

"Hmm? Oh yes….I see you got out of the stocks then"

"Prat"

Arthur smiled as Gwen came over and hugged him as she turned to Morgana.

"Morgana, there you are…thought we were going shopping?"

"Oh yes, sorry Gwen…just making sure these two stayed out of trouble"

Gwen and Morgana laughed as Merlin rolled his eyes and Arthur snorted. They kissed their husbands before leaving and Merlin looked at his friend and King.

"Lancelot is getting married next week….got the tournament sorted yet sire?"

"More or less but there's also a magical tournament…should I let Emrys enter though?"

Merlin grinned cheekily.

"Depends on if you don't want me to win again by handicapping myself…like throwing eggs at me when I'm casting"

"Not my fault you can't duck" Arthur muttered.

Merlins eyes flared gold and a duck appeared before him. The spell would wear off in a while…long enough for him to hide in his magically sealed room where he and Morgana did practice spells…they had made one that let them see so far into the future, metal things flew in the sky…But for now, he had to run as Arthur let out a quack of anger…

**Thats it everyone, thanks again, hope you liked the epilogue. Review if you like :)**


End file.
